Aryll's Adventure
by MasterSpikeII
Summary: 3 years after WW and PH. The fairies thought a certain threat older than Ganon was long gone. But that power seems to be stirring and it's up to Aryll to stop it. I have writer's block for everything else so pleasr be patient.
1. Chapter 1

Aryll's Adventure Ch.1

Out at sea, in an island on the horizon known to many as Outset Island, a little girl could be seen climbing down a ladder from a lookout tower. The girl had a blue dress and short blond hair put into two little pigtails. Her name was Aryll.

It had been 3 years since her brother Link left Outset after his wind waker adventure. Aryll was now 10, and he still hadn't returned.

After much waiting once again, she had decided to take a break and go explore the forest. The monsters of the forest were gone, and it was now safe to explore. As soon as she had reached the bridge, however, she paused and remembered how the giant bird had taken her away. Just as soon as it came, she had shrugged off the memory and reminded herself that the bird was dead and her brother killed it.

She then cautiously proceeded over the bridge and made it to the other side, completely safe.

As she walked on, she thought back to when she was trapped inside the forsaken fortress and her big brother had rescued her. She sighed and wished she had that kind of courage. She then stopped and sat on a nearby log. Her brother had gone away, and now, her life was almost meaningless.

It was half an hour before she decided to get up and resume walking. However, as she proceeded, she was completely unaware that a pair of menacing eyes was watching her from the shadows, as if waiting for something. The figure shifted and caused a quiet rustling noise, but not quiet enough to be unheard.

Aryll's eyes darted to the creature's position and saw something, although she wasn't sure what. Out of instinct, she asked,

"Who's there?"

She soon had found it better if she hadn't asked, for, a huge bokoblin (1) jumped out and pointed his spear at her. Aryll shrieked and ran as fast as she could away from the monster, but she soon found out it was no use, for not only was the bokoblin giving chase, but he was gaining on her.

Just as she was about to be caught, she somehow disappeared under the ground through a hole, much too small for the monster to fit through.

Aryll landed with a soft thud on the ground, which was fortunately soft, giving her a much easier and painless landing. Aryll then got up and rubbed her head from the fall and looked at her surroundings. She was in a beautiful cavern with a glowing pond at the end. She then looked up and saw that the hole was way too high, and that there was nothing for her to use to climb back up.

Having no other options, she walked towards the pond and as she got closer, she saw that there were many fairies flying around the cavern. When she reached the pond, she saw circular steps that seemed to overlap on each other. She climbed the small steps and reached the edge of the pond. As soon as she did however, a great fairy with four arms sprang up from the pond and looked at Aryll. She then spoke,

"Ah, little child, I knew you would come. Please listen to our words."

Not knowing what to do, Aryll just simply nodded and listened.

"Child, we didn't want to bother you, but your brother, the hero of wind has gone away and we have no one else to turn to but you. Something is troubling all of the fairies. It is an ancient dark being which we fairies had thought long gone."

The great fairy then clasped her hands and the wall behind her moved apart to reveal a great hall lined with paintings of all kinds. The great fairy then said,

"Come with me, there is much to be learned."

Aryll followed the great fairy through the hall until they stopped. The great fairy began,

"These paintings tell the story of a fairy that once went dark. Her name was Iren."

Aryll looked up at the painting of the fairy who looked different. She had bright purple hair that was in the form of an upside-down flame, and a black dress. The great fairy continued,

"Iren was a quiet fairy throughout her childhood, and most of her adult life. As an adult, she showed that she was ambitious. She had always wanted to reach great heights in everything. At first, most of us fairies were happy for her, until we saw the true nature of her plan."

Another painting on the wall was of Iren smiling, looking up at the sky, and extending her arms apart towards it, the constellations could be seen. The great fairy then said,

"Iren wanted to harness the hidden power from the spirits of the constellations, and use it for herself. At one point, she had almost succeeded in her plot, luckily, a fairy learned of her plot a few days before she could execute her plan."

This painting was of Iren being confronted by all the fairies with a single pink one leading them through. Her hair was like three actual flames at this point.

"The fairy queen herself sealed Iren and cast her into the sun, never to be seen again."

This painting was of Iren with the sun around her as she laid in it.

Aryll followed the fairy to the exit which somehow led them right back where they entered. The wall then closed up and the great fairy said,

"You are our only hope, young Aryll. You must travel to the fairy queen to see if our worst fear has become reality. We all hope it not to be true, but we fear that the fairy witch Iren has come back."

Aryll gasped for a moment before she asked,

"But how am I supposed to do that? I'm not like my big brother!"

The great fairy giggled before saying,

"Yes you are. You too, are a descendant of the hero of time. The same Hylian bloodline flows through you, as well as your brother."

Aryll thought for a moment before saying,

"Well, I can try."

"Good. Now you must hurry to the fairy queen's shrine. Chime,"

A pink fairy flew over next to Aryll and said,

"Yes great fairy?"

"Chime, I wish for you to aide Aryll to the fairy queen's shrine."

The pink fairy, Chime, responded,

"Yes great fairy, I shall do as you wish."

The great fairy turned to Aryll and said,

"Chime will be of most help to you. Now, you must hurry. Step into the light, and you will be lifted upwards."

Aryll began to do that when she remembered,

"Wait! If I go up there, the monster that was up there just now will get me!"

The great fairy clasped her hands and slowly let them apart. Right between her hands, an orange flower appeared, then, a small dagger-like object, only longer, levitated from the flower as it dispersed. The great fairy said,

"This is the Kokiri sword. It was the first weapon the hero of time wielded. I entrust it to you."

The sword then hovered into Aryll's hands and she took hold of it. She then said,

"But I don't know how to use a sword."

The great fairy then said,

"I'm sure that you will figure it out. Now, you must hurry."

With that, Aryll stepped on into the light, and she then began floating upwards. As soon as she was out of the hole, she took a look at her surroundings and saw no sign of the bokoblin and just ran toward the bridge where, big surprise, it just so happened to be waiting. Fortunately, his back was turned to Aryll. Chime, who had followed, then whispered in her ear,

"Maybe you can try to push him off the cliff, and he won't know what happened."

Aryll then cautiously proceeded right behind the oversized pig and was very close to pushing him, when due to rotten luck, she stepped on a twig.

The bogoblin turned and saw Aryll standing there in fear. She took two steps back and the bogoblin began charging at her. Knowing there was nothing else she could do, she turned tail and ran. She just kept on running all over the woods until she came right back to the cliff. She turned and saw the bokoblin grinning and slowly walking towards her with a spear in hand. Chime then whispered in her ear,

"When I say jump, you jump out of the way, got it?"

Aryll just nodded. Suddenly, he lunged at her spear raised, when Chime yelled,

"Jump!"

Aryll then jumped to the side and the monster fell down the cliff. Fortunately, there were sharp rocks at the bottom. Out of curiosity, Aryll peeked over the cliff just in time to see the bokoblin hit the rocks and turn into purple dust. Aryll sighed and said,

"Phew, for a while there, I thought there was gonna be blood."

Chime then said,

"These monsters are made of pure evil. They have no blood."

With that, they continued towards the bridge and walked across. As soon as she reached the other side, Aryll took off running. She ran down the hills, past the pig pen, and finally, past her lookout tower, until she stopped in front of her house. She then went inside and saw her grandmother knitting in het chair. She calmly said,

"I see you're back Aryll. And who's your friend?"

Aryll hesitated for a bit before saying,

"It's a long story."

Later...

"...and that's everything."

Aryll took a breath as she finished her story, and waited to see what her grandmother might say about her going off on an adventure on her own, after all, it was the great fairy who told Aryll what she had to do. With a sigh, her grandmother answered,

"I'm not so sure you're ready to go off on your own. After all, there are so many dangers out there, and it just worries me to see you try to do this."

Aryll and Chime began protesting but were cut off,

"However, seeing as how it's the great fairy that wants you to do this, I suppose that there is no stopping fate. And also..."

She then got up from her chair and laid a hand on Aryll's cheek, and continued,

"You too have the same Hylian blood like your big brother. I really don't like this, but I'm sure you can do this."

Aryll then hugged her grandmother and said,

"Thanks grandma!"

"Hang on dear, there is one thing I have to give you."

She then walked off to her sewing cabinet and pulled out a locked box. With a key, she unlocked it and gave it to Aryll, motioning her to open it.

Aryll slowly opened the box to see a green outfit like Link's. Only the sleeves were shorter and the skirt was longer, in fact, it looked exactly like Link's outfit, only completely re-designed for a girl. While smiling, her grandmother said,

"I made it for you to wear during the annual celebration of the hero of time, but it looks like you need it now more than ever. Try it on."

After a few minutes, Aryll had the entire outfit on and finished adjusting the cap. Her grandmother said,

"Wonderful. Now please, you must go. But before you do, be sure to stop by at Orca's for some sword training."

"I will. Thanks grandma!"

With that, she headed outside. The first thing she did was go to Orca's. She entered his house and saw him pounding something with his bare hands. Aryll cleared her throat to catch his attention and said,

"Um, excuse me Mr. Orca, but I was wondering if you could-"

Orca interrupted by saying,

"Teach you some sword maneuvers?"

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble."

"Oh no, no trouble at all! I just need to know if your grandmother approved of this first."

"She did."

"Well then let's get started!"

Aryll then withdrew the Kokiri sword out of the sheath that appeared out of nowhere, (Seriously, have you ever wondered where the hell Link gets those sheaths?) and took a fighting stance. Orca took his spear and prepared himself. (H for horizontal, D for diagonal, and V for vertical.) He then began,

"We will start with the most basic moves, basically the combination strikes, cut (H), slice (H), cut (D), and slash (V)."

Aryll did as was told and did so, in exact order. Orca continued,

"Good, now for the jump strike."

Aryll jumped and brought her sword down on Orca who blocked with his spear.

"Excellent! Now for the reaction attack. As soon as your enemy strikes, dodge, hit and back away. Got it?"

Aryll responded,

"I think so."

"Good, now let's try it out. Remember, just as the enemy strikes."

Orca then thrust his spear while Aryll jumped out of the way. She swung, but missed by an inch and backed away.

"Well, you got it right, but you have to make sure you land the blow. Now let's try this again."

Once more, Orca thrust his spear and this time, Aryll managed to nearly cut him, but couldn't because he had once again blocked with his spear.

"Well done! Now finally, the spin attack! You could both gather strength and spin with your sword or you could just spin really fast with your sword out. Note that the second option is trickier but faster. Now try it out!"

Aryll prepared and executed it flawlessly in both ways, although the second way was indeed trickier.

"Perfect! Well, that's all I have to teach you today. Be sure to bring me 20 knight's crests for a new move."

Aryll sheathed her sword and said,

"I will. Thanks Mr. Orca!"

"Please, no need to call me Mr."

"Okay then, thanks Orca!"

Aryll was about to leave but Orca stopped her after she opened the door,

"Now hang on! You can't just use a sword alone! Here, take this!"

Orca then pulled something from a shelf and tossed it to Aryll. It was a small round shield. Aryll thanked him and went on her way. As she walked toward her lookout, which conveniently had a dock right next to it, Chime then came out from under her cap and said,

"Aryll, the first place we should go is the southern fairy temple, let's go!"

"Right!"

Aryll walked onto the docks and stepped on her little blue sailboat that she had gotten a few months back. Normally, she was only allowed no further than the little islands off the coast of Outset, but now the situation called for it. Aryll raised the sail and set off. She looked back to see her grandmother waving at her from the porch. Aryll waved back and turned to her sail. She then muttered,

"Next stop, Southern fairy island."


	2. Chapter 2

Aryll's Adventure

Ch.2, Going the Distance.

**A/N:** I'm baaaack! I know my spelling's been off, and I apologize. To think I actually won 2nd place at my 4th grade spelling bee and not be able to spell correctly right now is just weird :)

"Aryll... Aryll!... Wake up lazybones!"

"Huh? Wh-wha?"

Aryll woke up on her sailboat having realized she shouldn't have taken a nap. She sat up and saw she was ashore on an island. Her fairy Chime then said,

"We're here. In fact, we got here almost ten minutes ago. I've been trying to wake you up since! Did you know you're a heavy sleeper?"

Aryll sheepishly chuckled at the thought. This was actually more like her older brother to doze off like that. She then hopped off the boat and walked to a big, obvious rock standing in the middle of the island. Walking up to it, she saw an entrance and jumped in... without expecting another hole to be right in front of her. Thinking nothing else screamed, and landed painlessly.

"Jeez, you're such a crybaby."

"Am not!"

Before another argument ensued, Aryll just went ahead to the pond in front of her and the great fairy popped out.

"Hello child, the great fairy from your island has already told me that you'd be here. I have something that can help you in your travels that are soon to come."

The great fairy then clasped her hands and formed a green flower. When the pedals split, a round object that resembled a compass, only made of copper, was seen in her hands. She then gave it to Aryll.

"This is the oracle of navigation. It tells you where you are, where you need to be and several things of the sort. Suffice to say, it acts like a map."

Aryll then looked it over and noticed a holographic round screen sprang up with a picture on it and the words, 'Southern Fairy Island' written across the bottom on an image of an unwound scroll. She then held it up,

_You've got the Oracle of Navigation! With this, you can go to places that are normally off chart!_

The great fairy continued,

"Be warned, the oracle will not tell you where you are in a dungeon unless you obtain the dungeon map."

With that, the great fairy disappeared. Aryll then went to the panel under the entrance and it slowly levitated her out. Once outside, Aryll made her way towards her boat when Chime said,

"Alright, the next place to go is completely off your knowledge. We're going beyond the current maps of this area."

"Wait, where to?"

Aryll took out the O.N. and looked it over. Chime then flew towards it and instructed Aryll on what to do.

"Ok. First, touch the compass on the screen, I'll do the rest."

After doing some modifications, the O.N. then showed a place called 'Eden Town'

"But I've never heard of such place, is it even real?"

"Yes, I can assure you, it's real."

The holographic screen then went down to the O.N. where an arrow was displayed in the center pointing towards the direction Aryll was facing with another arrow at the edge pointing north-east.

"So I just follow the blinking arrow?"

"Yes. That's all you have to do. We must make one more stop to Windfall Island, however."

With that, Aryll set sail for Windfall. When she got there, she noticed a storm raging just above Windfall only and nowhere else. Aryll then docked her boat and walked into town, curious about this peculiar storm. As she walked on, she saw that there weren't any citizens to be seen. All the shops and stores looked abandoned. She then walked on and suddenly stopped when she saw something move from the corner of her eye.

"Who's there?"

No response. She then walked towards it when she saw a girl in ragged clothing trying to look for a place to hide. Aryll slowly made her way towards her and said,

"Hey who are you?"

The girl suddenly whipped around and said,

"P-please don't hurt me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because the last few people who came here, were a group of bandits who placed a curse on the island. They forced everyone to leave, but I hid. This is the only home I have."

"What! Where did they go?"

"I saw them leave off to a small island not too far. But one of them stayed behind. I thought you were that person."

"Don't worry, I would never hurt an innocent soul. Chime,"

The pink fairy then flew out from under Aryll's cap,

"What is it?"

"See if you can spot a group of bandits in an island not too far from here."

"Got it."

Chime then flew straight up and began scouting the island. Not too soon after she had left, she came back fleeing from something. She darted under Aryll's cap and said,

"Three moblins, dead ahead! And they're headed this way!"

Aryll then whipped around and said,

"Hide!"

The girl wasted no time and ducked behind a nearby building. Aryll then took the Kokiri sword and her small round shield. She waited until she saw the 3 moblins with their spears on hand turn the corner and spot her. They suddenly charged at her with their spears raised, and when they got close enough, Aryll rolled out of the way in time, while the moblins skidded to try to change course, only to slip and knock each other down. Aryll took this chance and began her assault. She jumped and brought her sword down on the nearest moblin, piercing its skull and rendering it dead as it puffed away on a cloud of dark smoke.

Aryll then jumped back as the other two got up. They raised their spears and charged again, while Aryll waited. She then used her sword to swat away one spear and her shield to do the same to the other. The moblins lost their grip on their spears and Aryll took full advantage of the situation. She performed a combo strike on the first until it died and saw the other one lunge for its spear. Aryll however, just so happened to be standing near the other one and in one swift movement, she put the Kokiri sword away, used her foot to bring the spear to her palm, and chucked it at the other moblin who had just turned to see it flying towards him. Moments later, it pierced his heart and he dropped down dead, poofing away in dark smoke.

Chime then flew out from under Aryll's hat and said,

"Ok, now where did you learn how to do that? You're barely even experienced!"

Aryll then waited before saying,

"I don't know, the moves just came to me."

"If I didn't know you any better, and I don't, I find that hard to believe."

"I guess it's in part to my big brother, heh, heh."

The girl then peered from her hiding spot and asked,

"Is it safe?"

Aryll turned and said,

"Yes, you can come out now."

The girl walked up to Aryll and said,

"Thank you. Those monsters came here just yesterday on a black ship that came, dropped at least 20 of them, and just… left. It didn't come back after that."

"Where are the rest of them?"

"They ran everyone out of the island and stole one of the boats. I think I heard them say something about an island, Dragon-something."

"Dragon Roost!"

"Yes that's it. The rest of the people should be nearby. It shouldn't take too long to find them, if you don't mind."

"No problem! Alright Chime, we'll have to make another detour at Dragon Roost. My big brother's girlfriend might be in trouble."

Chime looked at her quizzically before saying,

"Girlfriend?"

"Well yeah. On the boat ride to Outset, after my brother's adventure, they both never stopped talking to each other. Plus, I've seen the looks they gave each other. I'm not dumb."

"Ok… Now then, let's go!"

"Right!"

Turning to the girl, she said,

"I promise we'll make sure everyone comes back to Windfall soon. Take care!"

Aryll then ran off towards her sailboat while waving goodbye to the girl and set off. The boat ride to Dragon Roost took a while, but eventually, Aryll came ashore on it. While she dragged her boat to the beach to make sure the boat didn't go anywhere, she wondered why it was quiet.

Running inside the Post center, she gasped at what she saw and instantly ducked for cover behind a bunch of barrels and boxes. In a barely audible whisper, she said,

"Chime, we have a problem!"

The fairy then peeked out from the hat and asked,

"What?"

"Too many moblins!"

"What!"

Chime then flew out and looked over the boxes and frantically flew back under Aryll's hat, all the while asking quietly,

"What do we do? What do we do?"

Aryll took a look at the boxes behind her, which were a bit larger than her, only slightly. The boxes had holes on the sides, obviously used for carrying it. She then peeked over to the moblins and thought for a while before making her decision.

"Alright, I've got an idea."

Moments later, she was under an overturned box, slowly shifting her way to the upper level. (If you haven't guessed, this is a reference to Metal Gear Solid).

Finally, after getting to the top, she slowly got out of the box and tried to inch closer to the door in the small hallway in front of her. From the upper level, she had a good view of the lower floor; unfortunately, the moblins could simply look up and spot her. This was why she kept thinking,

'Please don't look up. For the love of Din, Please, Pleeeease don't look up!'

Finally she reached the door and smiled. She tried the knob, and found it locked. She then whispered to herself,

"Oh great, locked. Now what?"

As she thought to herself, something snorted right behind her and her face suddenly paled, while her pupils shrank to the size of moderate pencil dots. She slowly turned to see three moblins right behind her, and the rest on the lower floor looking up. You can already tell that in the entire area, all hell broke loose. Aryll let out a high pitched squeal and wanted to run, although she couldn't. The Moblins seized her and carried her off while she squirmed to get free. Eventually, she hit a moblin in the face sending him stumbling backwards and hitting a shelf full of bomb flowers that came tumbling down.

In an instant, everyone panicked and ran around while Aryll went and took cover. In a few seconds, there was a loud explosion that left only five moblins standing, or rather sitting in a daze. Aryll then smirked, drew her sword and shield, and got to work. As the last moblin disintegrated, he dropped what appeared to be a key. Thinking to herself, Aryll thought,

'So that's why they went to the top floor.'

She then picked up the key and made her way back up to the door. When she finally got there, Chime whispered,

"You may not know what's behind that door; have your shield ready just in case."

Aryll complied, thinking it was better to be safe than sorry. She then proceeded in placing the key in the slot, turned it and the door clicked. She took hold of the door handle, turned it, and with her shield ready, she pushed open the door.

For one thing, Aryll was glad she had her shield ready, because as she opened the door, three arrows hit it dead on. Surprised by this, her first instinct was to grab the hilt of her sword and draw it, which she did. Of course, her attacker and herself both stopped short at seeing each other.

"Aryll?"

"Medli?"

"What are you doing here? For a second, I thought you were a moblin!"

Holding up her shield, she said,

"I can see that."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Don't worry."

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about the moblins here and thought I might make a short detour."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that."

From behind, a voice said,

"Medli, is it dead?"

Turning slightly, she said,

"Come on out Prince Komali, everything's alright."

Prince Komali then stepped out from a small door behind them.

"Good, I thought we were…"

He stopped himself short when he saw Aryll.

"Hey, you're Link's sister, right?"

Aryll nodded and said,

"That's right!"

"What's with the clothes? Are you trying to be a hero like Link?"

Medli looked and said,

"Hey yeah, what's with that outfit?"

Aryll sheepishly said,

"Well, my grandma made it for me. You see, the Great Fairy from my island asked for my help to investigate something. I was on my way to a place called Eden town, when I heard of the moblin problem here, and I just had to check if my big brother's girlfriend was alright."

Komali was about to burst into laughter while Medli instantly blushed fiercely at this and said,

"Wha? I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Yes you are. During the trip back after his adventure, you two wouldn't stop talking to each other. Don't lie to me. I saw this myself."

At this point, Komali couldn't hold it anymore and finally burst out laughing on the floor while saying,

"Medli and Link, sitting in a tree…"

"Shut up Komali!"

Aryll, dismissing the subject, asked,

"Anyway, what happened to the red dragon that usually sits on top of the mountain?"

At this, both Medli and Komali showed sad faces. They stayed quiet for a moment before Aryll asked,

"Did I say something wrong?"

Medli looked at Komali, who nodded, and proceeded in telling her everything.

"A few hours ago, this morning to be exact, a woman came here demanding for a red stone from long ago known as the Spiritual Stone of Fire. She demanded Lord Valoo to hand it over and he refused. The woman became enraged and cast a spell on Valoo, chaining him inside the mountain. She said to give her the stone or she will execute Valoo on the spot. We would have complied but, we didn't know where the stone is.

"So then she decided to imprison the entire Rito tribe and won't let them out! She then came to me and Komali, saying we had 24 hours to find the stone, or else, all of the Rito tribe, including Lord Valoo will die! What's worse is, we don't have a clue as to where this stone is!"

Medli then kneeled on the floor and began crying, Komali soon joining her. Aryll thought for a moment and finally said,

"I'll go."

Surprised, the two looked up and saw that Aryll was serious. Medli then said,

"Are you crazy? You can't! Besides, even we don't know where to start looking for that stone."

"But I do."

The trio looked up at Chime, who had flown out of Aryll's cap. Chime then continued,

"You see, this Spiritual Stone of Fire happens to be the legendary Goron's Ruby. My guess is, it should be located in Goron City, which, is right underneath the Dragon Roost temple. All we have to do is go in, and go down. "

Komali then spoke up saying,

"How? There's nothing but lava in the lowest temple floor!"

Aryll thought before saying,

"Then we'll have to drain it."

The others looked at her quizzically before Komali asked,

"And just how do you intend to do that?"

"I'll find a way. After all, you seem to be forgetting who you're talking to. My big brother is the  
Hero of Winds, and if he can save the great seas, then I'm sure I can find a way to drain the lava, I promise!"

Komali had an annoyed expression on his face while Medli was deep in thought. After a moment, she finally said,

"All right. But you can't go as you are now. Take this."

Medli then gave Aryll the bow and arrow with a quiver. The bow had three feathers above and below the handgrip. Aryll held it over in her hands and,

_Da Da Da Daaaaa! You got the Rito Bow!_

"Thanks! This'll come in handy. Well, I'm off to the temple!"

"Good luck!"

With that, Aryll left the Post center through the top exit and began climbing the mountain. Underneath what she had told them, Aryll was still scared to do this.

**A/N: **Well I hope you've enjoyed this update, and thanks for reviewing!


End file.
